Kazarac
Kazarac, called Kaza for short, and also known as Toa Cerun Kaza, is the main character of the BZP Comedy It's a Mad House, and the leader of the Toa Cerun within that comedy. He has the ability to change from human to Toa at will, and his human name is Austin. He was created by the author of Mad House, PurpleBouncy, and is somewhat a representation of the real life PurpleBouncy, having the same name (Austin). History Original Life Long before the events of It's a Mad House, Kaza was the Toa leader of the Cerun, a Toa team working for the GSPD (Galactic Space Defense League). He gained immense fame all across the galaxy, and was known as a hero for saving entire planets and defeating corrupt opponents. When the Cerun went into battle against a seemingly small group of warriors against the Saron government, Kaza was attacked by a strange being who had created the small group as a trap to lure Kaza in. Kaza was mortally wounded, along with his fellow Toa Brekit, who tried to save him and took a sword slash across the chest. The other Toa Cerun and their allies managed to fight their way out with the two injured Toa in tow, and brought them back to the GSPD headquarters. They were sent before the Head Council of the GSPD, made up of the Great Beings of many planets, including Earth and Saron. The Council decided to combine their powers, and absorbed Kaza and Brekit's souls, to keep so they could be reincarnated at a later date, when they were again needed. The Toa Cerun then disbanded somewhat, and were killed off one by one, with the only known survivors being Nuhrii and Narra. They both requested reincarnation like Kaza and Brekit, and were granted it. Pre-Mad House A very long time later, the GSPD, no longer as major a presence in the galaxy, heard that an evil being was seeking to unite all of the Urohk, a people known for a long history of violence, into one army to rule the galaxy. They immediately had Nuhrii and Narra reincarnated, and while Nuhrii was reincarnated as a Matoran and used as a servant by the Great Beings of Earth, Narra was sent off to live his life as a Toa-like being, neither having any memory of their previous life. The Great Beings were prepared to restore Narra and Nuhrii to their Toa selves, and to reincarnate Brekit and Kaza if necessary. When they discovered that many Urohk were actually in favor of Kurahkzon's (the name of the evil being attempting to unite the Urohk) plan, they reincarnated Kaza and Brekit, as average humans, living in the same town so that they would be nearby. The Great Beings of Earth moved their headquarters to an island in the sky above Knoxville, Tennessee, the town where Brekit and Kaza had been placed, bringing their servant Nuhrii with them. In order to gather the last of the remaining Cerun, they broke the fourth wall, looking beyond into an alternate dimension where theirs was a ficticious continuity. They reincarnated Narra as a Narrator who would live with Kaza when the time was write, and his narrations would be transferred as he spoke them into the alternate universe (cheesy, right?). It's a Mad House! Soon Category:Characters